Plus qu'un jour pour toi
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Aujourd'hui l'anniversaire de Sunflake ça se fête alors un petit O.S Zosan parce que c'est mimi! Bon Anniv encore ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Sanji mais personne ne le sais...sauf Zoro qui compte bien lui faire passé la plus belle journée de sa vie Warning Lemon!


_Voilà_ _un petit O.S en l'honneur de l'anniv de Sunflake!Vu que tu es fan des ZoSans j'en ai retrouvé un dans mes nombreuses notes! J'espère qu'il te plaira et qu'il ne manquera pas de mot ou autre ^^_

 _Plus qu'un jour pour toi._

Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres et oui!Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire du cuisinier du Thousand Sunny! Seul le sabreur semblait être au courant. Sanji lui avait dit au cour d'une soirée dès plus arrosé où il lui avait raconté pleins de choses d'ordre privés comme la date de son anniversaire. Zoro se leva tôt se matin décidant de lui préparer une fête. Vous allez me dire pourquoi ils s'entendent comme chien et chat? Mais au fil du temps le sabreur avait découvert qu'il aimait le cuisinier. Au début c'était de l'attirance physique, il le trouvait beau avec sa mèche couleur or et son oeil bleu y avait eu de l'admiration, appréciant son charisme. Mais il savait que Sanji n'était pas gay limite il était homophobe lui il aimait les seins et les belles formes. Alors il vit avec appréciant leurs combats où il pouvait savourait le contact avec sa peau tiède et ses soirées autour d'une bouteille de saké. Zoro se prépara pour ensuite aller chercher ses économies amasser pendant son périple pour payer ses collations,il devait avoir 10millions de berrys il les avait gagné en livrant des pirates à la marine vu la dette qu'il devait à Nami elle voulait rien lui donner.

La ville semblait être chaleureuse, des maisons aux tons chauds symétriques trônaient, sur les rues pavées on pouvait y apercevoir le marché où des personnes vendaient et achetaient gaiements. Il se promena ou plutôt se pomma dans ses rues jusqu'à arriver à une boutique rouge et noire assez moderne.C'était un miracle! Il y rentra, passant la lourde porte en bois vernis.

"Bonjour puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous?"demanda une vendeuse.

"Oui c'est l'anniversaire d'un de mes amis et je voudrais lui acheter quelques choses."

"Bien sûr. Avez vous une idée?"

"Une chemise chic mais décontracté vous avez?"

"Je vous attrape ça."dit elle avant de revenir avec une chemise en sois bleu azur rappelant les yeux du cook.

"Parfait je la prends! Faites moi un papier cadeaux."dit Zoro content d'avoir trouvé un cadeau.

Il partit pour ensuite sous les bons conseils de la vendeuse pour aller dans une pâtisserie.

"Bonjour jeune homme que puis-je faire pour vous?" Questionna un veille homme avec une barbe noire s'accordant avec ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus.

"Bonjour je voudrais acheter un gâteau."

"Et tu veux le faire?"

"Oh je sais pas pâtisser."

"Mais ça vas lui faire plaisir! Aller viens me rejoindre!"

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande cuisine moderne grise.*Ça aurait sûrement plu au cook.*pensa le sabreur.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il aime ton ami?" Questionna le vieux.

"Les filles et les clopes."

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

"Que dis-tu de faire une pièce montée d'une fille fumant avec sur son paquet de clope où il y a marqué Bon Anniversaire?"

"C'est compliqué..."

"Aller viens!"

Zoro suivit ses instructions pendant plusieurs heures pour arriver à faire ce que le veille homme avait en tête.

"Voilà! Il est parfait ce gâteau!"

"Merci, combien je vous dois?"

"Oh il est gratuit ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé!"rigola le cuisinier.

"Et comment vous appelez-vous?"demanda le sabeur

"Cyril je suis sûr que ton ami comprendra qui je suis!"répondit il en faisant sortir Zoro tu magasin. "À la prochaine jeune homme est bonne chance!"

"Ouais salut!"conclu le sabreur en levant le peu de sa main libre. *Bon cadeau et gâteau fait il doit me rester encore 1 ou 2 heures grand max putain faut que je me grouille!*

"Bonjour vous êtes perdu?"demanda une vieille dame. Elle portait une robe grise s'accordant avec ses longs cheveux et ses yeux marrons profond.

*Sois poli surtout!*

"Oui, bonjour je chercher un magasin de décoration vous pourriez m'en indiquer un s'il vous plait."demanda Zoro poliment.

"Mais bien sûr c'est avec plaisir un beau jeune homme comme vous je vais même vous guider."

"C'est très gentil."répondit le sabreur content de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

La veille dame l'emmena dans une boutique juste à coté du port comprenant qu'il était pirate. Zoro la salua et entra. Cette Boutique était très colorés avec plusieurs accessoires un peu partout mais semblant être rangés. Le sabreur se hâta à prendre des objets basique et plus déjantés. Il avait pris des banderoles où il y avait marqué bon anniv le pervers et d'autre du même genre, il restait comme même Zoro! Des chapeaux fantasies, des costumes aussi connaissant l'âge mentale de leur capitaine et pleins d'autres choses farfelus. Après avoir fait son seul achat de la journée il repartit au Sunny pour accrocher et décorer la cuisine. Après quelques minutes il eut finit fier de lui. La cuisine était vraiment comme il la voulait,Le gâteau au milieu de la table avec plusieurs cadeaux comportant la chemise, les banderoles aux murs,des confettis par terre. Enfin bref c'était parfait! Zoro savait que Brook n'allait pas tarder à les réveiller,le squelette étant matinale avait pris la mauvaise ou bonne habitude selon où vous vous trouvez de jouer un morceau de violon la plupart du temps le matin. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour entendre le musicien chanter sous les grognements du reste de l'é se prit une bouteille de saké ayant un peu le stress. Tous les mugiwaras arrivèrent et furent surpris par la décoration et Sanji fut étonné que le sabreur s'en souvienne.

"Nhé Zoro c'est quoi cette deco?"demanda Luffy

"Ben c'est l'anniv du cook aujourd'hui." répondit celui-ci, complètement étonné que les autres n'en sache rien.

"Quoi?!C'est vrai Sanji?"

"Oui Nami-chérie."peina à répondre le cuisinier touché et ému que le sabreur y est pensé et lui a préparé une fête.

"Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit?" Questionna Usopp.

"Je sais pas..."

"Il y a un Suuuuper problème?"

"Yohohoho c'est l'anniversaire de Sanji-san! Je vais chercher mon violon!"

"(rire) et pourquoi tu es au courant Zoro?" Demanda Robin.

"Ben il me l'avait dit et j'y es pensé."répondit il.

À ces mots le cuisinier lui sauta dessus provoquant des rougissements de la part du sabreur. Son Coeur battait la chamade et sa température augmentait,il devait partir avant qu'il ne l'embrasse ou autre mais il était tellement bien dans ses bras, pouvoir sentir le corps chaud du cuisinier et ses lèvres si fine qu'il lui donnait envie. Quand à Sanji il était heureux,heureux qu'il s'en souvienne, heureux qu'il lui ait préparé une fête tout simplement heureux.

"qu'est-ce que tu fais?"peina Zoro à dire.

"Tu y as pensé."répondit seulement le cuisinier content.

"Quand tu lui as préparé la fête?"demanda Nami curieuse et surprise par la proximité des deux.

"Ce matin je suis allé en ville." Répondit le sabreur en se mettant mieux.

"Et tu t'es Suuuuper pas perdu?"

"Non."

"Oh c'est un miracle!Qu'avez vous fait de notre sabreur?!"cria Usopp en sortant son lance pierre.

"Je vais t'en foutre une tu le sais ça?!"dit Zoro avec un regard noir avant de lui assener un petit coup.

"Ah un médecin!Un médecin!"

"C'est toi le Suuuuper médecin."

"Ah oui."

"Shishishishi trop drôle! Je peux manger le gâteau?"

"Non tu y touches pas!C'est mon gâteau!"cria Sanji en se sortant du sabreur.

"(rire) mais oui on le sait après tout c'est ton anniversaire."sourit Robin.

"Tu l'as acheté où?"questionna Nami.

"C'est moi qui les fait avec un papi."

"Quoi?! Où est Roronoa Zoro?!"hurla Usopp.

Et un coup de poings de plus et un!

"Zoro tu veux pas arrêter de le frapper?!" Cria Chopper énervé.

"Yohohoho est bien vous vous êtes bien débrouillé Zoro-san."

"Avec qui? Et c'est quels goûts?"

"Fruits exotiques, fruits rouges et chocolat blanc allégé. Il s'appellait Cyril je crois."

"Cyril ?!" Demanda le cuisinier étonné que le sabreurs se souvienne de ses fruits préférés et d'entendre ce prénom.

"C'est qui Sanji?"questionna Usopp perdu

"Un des meilleurs pâtissiers au monde!"

"C'est trop cool!"dit Luffy les yeux pleins d'étoiles."Son gâteau doit être trop bon!"

"(rire) et si on le coupe?"

"Oui Robin bonne idée."répondit Nami.

"Il a l'air Suuuuuper bon!"

"Laisse je vais m'en occuper Robin-d'amour."

"Yohohohoho Sanji-san c'est ton anniversaire laisse nous faire."

"Laissez le grand capitaine Usopp faire!Vous savez avant j'étais un immense pâtissier..."

Le canonnier découpa le gâteau sous les yeux attentifs du cuisinier. Il trouvait ça dommage de devoir le couper alors qu'il était magnifique et que surtout c'était le sabreur qui avait aidé à le faire.

"Bon alors bonne anniversaire Sanji!"cria Nami en levant sa choppe de bière

"Bon anniv Sanji/Sanji-san/Cook!"hurlèrent tous mugiwaras.

"Merci c'est vraiment gentil ça me touche." répondit il avec les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu vas pas chialer pour ça cook?!"

"C'est parce que je suis heureux crétin!"

Et les mugiwaras trinquèrent en s'en mettant partout dans le rire. Luffy remarqua les déguisements et trouva ça rigolo il se mit en Sorcier maléfique, Usopp le suivit en princesse disant qu'il avait besoin de son prince n'étant d'autre que Chopper. Franky et Brook mirent la musique d'ambiance rock'n'roll. Alors que Robin et Nami dégustaient tranquillement le gâteau qu'elles trouvaient excellent. Sanji lui observait content ses nakamas se disant qu'il ne regrattait pas d'avoir suivit Luffy.

"Tu veux même pas ouvrir tes cadeaux?"

"Je suis sûr que tu as foutu une bombe ou un truc comme ça dedans marimo."

"Bon je les récupère alors ça fera plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre."répondit le sabreur vexé.

"Je rigole! Bien sûr que je vais les ouvrir c'est de l'ironie."rectifia le cuisinier en souriant. Zoro était vraiment adorable entrain de bouder,les joues rougies.

"Arg tu vas déballer tes Suuuuper cadeaux!"

"Yohohoho faisons une pose alors."

Tout le monde se réunit devant la table où une dizaine de cadeaux étaient posés.

"Comment tu as pu les acheter?"demanda Nami curieuse.

"J'en ai acheté que quelques uns."

"Quoi?!Tu les as volé?!"questionna Usopp

"Non, on me les a offert."

"C'était une fille la vendeuse non?" rajouta Robin.

"Oui comment tu sais?"

"Yohohoho tout s'explique."

"Elle te draguais."répondit Usopp.

"La prochaine fois tu viens avec moi je sens que j'aurai pleins de choses gratis aussi!"

"Toujours aussi avare..." Soupira Zoro

"Dit Sanji je peux t'aider à ouvrir tes cadeaux?"

"Bien sûr Chopper."

Le cuisinier aidait du médecin ouvrait ses présents avec un sourire béa sur le visage. À mesure qu'il déballait celui-ci avait reçu un briquet orné de pierre, des cigarettes avec,une cravate rouge comme la veste de leur capitaine,un nouveau couteau de cuisine et il arriva au dernier cadeau.

"Et ben tu as dévalisé toutes les boutique!" remarqua Nami.

"Oui et?"

"Rien..."

Sanji ouvrit le dernier présent est découvrit alors la chemise en soie.

"Elle est magnifique!Je l'adore!"dit il

À ses mots le sabreur sourit, ça lui réchauffait le coeur.

"Je vais la mettre!" reprit il en courant vers la chambre des garçons.

Il revient 2minutes vêtu d'elle. Il était magnifique comme le pensait Zoro la couleur s'accordait avec ses yeux enfin son oeil. Le cuisinier ne le laissa pas le temps de cogiter et de fantasmer qu'il lui sauta dessus pour le remercier. Ce qui fit rougir le sabreur de plus bel.

"Sanji tu as oublié un truc."fit remarquer Usopp en désignant une enveloppe.

Le cuisinier l'ouvrit et lu à haute voix.

"Bon anniversaire Sanji! Vu qu'on l'a oublié tu as le droit à 5 souhaits qu'on ait obligés de faire. Signé tes nakamas."

"Quoi j'ai jamais écrit ça!"remarqua Nami.

"Yohohoho il y a toutes nos signatures dessus."

"Comment ça se Suuuuper fait?"

"Apparemment Zoro à même pensé à notre cadeau."observa Robin.

"Tout ce que je veux?"demanda t'il les joues rougies.

"Oui apparemment."répondit Usopp.

"Je souhaite un massage alors de ma Nami-chérie et de ma Robin-d'amour!"

"J'en était sûr."soupira la navigatrice.

"D'accord Sanji après tout c'est ton anniversaire."sourit l'archéologue.

Le cuisinier se fit masser pas ses deux déesses sous le regard jaloux du sabreur.

"Un autre Suuuuper souhait?"

"Ouais je souhaite que le marimo porte un costard cravate."

"Si ça peut te faire plaisir..."répondit il en se levant. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard habillait comme Sanji la désiré avec une cravate s'accordant avec ses cheveux. Tout le monde s'arrêta contemplant le sabreur, il était vraiment beau comme ça.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"demanda celui-ci gêné.

"Vous êtes ravissant Zoro-san."

"Ouais tu es Suuuuper bro!"

"Il faudrait que tu t'habilles plus souvent comme ça tu sais."fit remarquer Usopp.

"Hm c'est pas pratique et puis c'est pas confortable pour combattre."

"(rire) peut être mais tu es très mignon vêtu comme ça."rétorqua Robin.

"Oui vraiment marimo!"

Le sabreur rougit,il devait ressembler à une tomate.

"Il va duré combien de temps le massage?"

"Tu peux arrêter Nami-chérie toi aussi Robin-d'amour."

"Un autre souhait?"demanda Usopp

"De la Viande!"cria Luffy.

"C'est pas un jeux crétin!"hurla la navigatrice en lui assenant un coup de poing.

"Et bien je souhaite que vous vous déguisiez tous sauf le marimo dans un costume, que vous inventez une histoire et que celui-ci me ça ne vous gènes pas." Demanda t'il.

"C'est tes souhaits pas les nôtres"répondit Robin avec son éternel sourire.

"C'est moi le génie!"hurla Luffy surexcité.

"Alors moi je suis le grand méchant Usoppo accompagnait de mon fidèle bras droit Choppera!"

"Alors nous sommes les princesses à sauver." Dirent les filles en tenus de danseuses du ventre.

"Yohohoho je suis le roi alors!"

"Le suuuper roi comment?"

"Brookis 4eme du nom!"

"Ok alors moi je suis le Suuuuper héro!Frankylis!"

Le sabreur se mit donc derrière le cook pour le masser délicatement savourant le contact avec sa peau blanche et tiède. Il se demandait ce qu'avait le cuisinier comme même pour lui demander des choses pareil.

"mmmm continu marimo. Tu as les mains toutes douces."

Ce qui fit rendre Zoro encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était.

Les mugiwaras racontèrent donc l'histoire d'Aladdin mais en plus déjantée avec le génie qui fit apparaître de la viande et qui faisait n'importe et Chopper combattaient Franky qui inventait toutes sortes de machine en s'en fichant complètement des princesses. Et Brook c'était allié avec les méchants pour pouvoir voir les culottes des filles. Le cuisinier et le sabreur étaient quand à eux mort de rire fasse à tant de conneries.

"Quelles sont des 2 autres souhaits Sanji?" demanda l'archéologue.

"Tout sauf voir nos culottes!"

"Oh dommage... Je veux un bisou alors!"

"De qui?"questionna Usopp

"Tout le monde!"

"Qu-qu-quoi?"dit Nami

"Je comprends Suuuuper rien."

"Yohohoho moi aussi."

"Je veux un bisou c'est tout il y a rien à comprendre."

"Je te fais un bisou alors!"dit Luffy ne comprenant rien avant de le faire sur sa joue droite.

Puis se fut Franky qui fut assez spécial comme celui de Brook,Usopp assez gêné, Chopper puis Nami et Robin plutôt amusées qu'autre chose.

"C'est à toi Marimo."

"Euhhh tu es sûr?"demanda t'il tout rouge.

"Oui,tu veux pas?"

"Non non c'est bon."répondit il avant de faire un bisous sur la joue de cuisinier rouge comme une tomate. Sanji tourna la tête pour être sur ses lèvres. Zoro fut surpris dans un premier temps ne bougeant pas puis se laissa faire passant ses bras autour du cou du cuisinier. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air sous les regards choqués du reste de l'équipage.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment je ne l'avais pas vu."lui murmura Sanji

"T-tu parles de qu-qu-quoi?"

"Que je t'aime et que c'est réciproque." Lui dit il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

"(rire) je crois que j'ai gagné le pari Nami."

"Pfff c'est pas juste..."

"Yohohoho vous êtes adorables comme ça."

"Ouais Suuuuper mignons!"

"Vo-vo-vous aimez?"questionna Usopp en bégayant.

"Oui."répondirent ils tous rouges.

"Trop cool! Faut fêter ça!"cria Luffy les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

"C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'a jamais fait." susurra Sanji à l'oreille du sabreur.

"Zoro c'est normal que tu sois tout rouge?" Demanda Chopper insoucieusement.

"Tu sais que tu es adorable comme ça."dit le cuisiner.

"Yohohohoho et quel es ton dernier souhait Sanji-san?"

"Que tu me le dises."répondit le cuisinier en parlant au sabreur.

"J-j-je t-t-tai-t'aime."dit il tout rouge.

"Oh trop mignon."dirent tous les mugiwaras.

"On va vous laisser je crois que je vous avez pleins de choses à faire."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça Robin?"demandèrent Luffy et Chopper.

"(soupir) vous comprendrez quand vous serez plus grand."répondit Nami.

"Yohohoho à la jeunesse."

"Amusez vous Suuuuper bien"

"Ouais à plus."conclu Usopp.

Tous les mugiwaras partirent laissant les deux nouveaux amants seuls.

"Je t'aime marimo."

"M-m-moi aussi cook."

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois langoureusement faisant sortir tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient cachés ses derniers temps.

"J-je n'en reviens toujours p-pas que t-tu sois gay."

"Tu es adorable en bégayant comme ça et oui c'est parce que je t'aime."dit il en serrant le sabreur contre lui.

Zoro soupira d'aise il avait attendu tellement de temps que ça le comblait de joie.

"M-mais tu l'as déjà fais avec un mec?" demanda le sabreur.

"N-non pas encore..."répondit il gêné.

"Ah je vois, alors je vais y aller doucement." Lui susurra t'il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

"On va pas le faire dans la cuisine?"demanda Sanji.

"Si sur la table ça te dérange?"

"Non, pas du tout."

Zoro embrassa le cuisinier savourant son contact puis il commença par enlever doucement la chemise de Sanji en évitant de l'abîmer pour ensuite le déposer délicatement sur la table en l'embrassant. Il envoya son haut rejoindre l'habit du cuisinier. Sanji retraça la cicatrice que Mihawk lui avait fait pour ensuite passer sa main sur ses abdos finement tracés faisant gémir le sabreur de plaisir. Le cuisinier rougit se délectant de ce quand à lui déposait des suçons dans le cou de Sanji avant d'embrasser le corps du cuistot savourant ses gémissements. Il mordit ses tétons avant de laisser passer sa langue sur le torse de Sanji laissant un baiser sur son nombril,pendant ce temps le cuisinier passait ses mains dans les cheveux doux du sabreur pour ensuite les laisser vagabonder dans son dos. Sanji enleva le pantalon de Zoro des manières dès plus sensuelles. Celui-ci fit de même avec le bas du cuisinier. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois déjà en manque des lèvres de l'autre. Le cuisinier enleva le caleçon du sabreur rejoignant leurs vêtements. Zoro massa le sexe de Sanji à travers le tissu avant de l'enlever doucement sous les râles du cuisinier. Il l'embrassa pour ensuite mettre 3 doigts dans la bouche de Sanji lui murmurant de les humidifier si il voulait être capable de s'assoir. Le cuisinier sourit puis s'appliqua à la tâche réclamant le sabreur plus proche de lui. Zoro le prit dans ses bras et leva ses jambes. Sanji sentit un doigt rentrer dans lui ce qui lui provoqua un gémissement de douleur suivit d'un deuxième et de son copain le troisième. Le sabreur attendit que le cuisinier s'habitua

à cette souffrance pour ensuite les bouger gentiment accentuant au fur et à mesure la vitesse et la force finissant par un coup de ciseaux.

"Tu es prêt?"lui demanda Zoro.

"Oui vasi."souffla Sanji péniblement.

Le sabreur s'enfonça donc dans le cuisinier, celui-ci étouffa un cri de douleur avant de gémir de plaisir. Zoro fit des vas et viens accentuait par des coups de reins avant de se sortir et de le pénétrer plus fort cette fois-ci.

"Zo-zo-Zoro prends moi."supplia Sanji,en sanglotant .

Le sabreur essuya les larmes du cuisinier pour lécher sa vierge et ensuite le prendre en bouche. Sanji se détendit et soupira d'aise. Zoro le massa un peu puis suça son gland délicatement. Après quelques minutes il se remit dans le cuisinier doucement s'enfonçant plus.

"Zo-Zoro je vais..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un liquide chaud sortit se déversant sur le sabreur, celui-ci l'avala savourant le goût. Il s'enleva de Sanji pour le mettre sur son torse et lui caraissait les cheveux distraitement."Alors?"demanda t'il.

"On fera ça plus souvent!"répondit le cuisinier en leurs mettant une couverture.

"C'est comme tu veux."

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre.

Derrière la porte on entendait un petit renne criait voyant les filles se vidaient de leurs sang. Un cyborg et un squelette jouant un air sur l'amour et un capitaine demandant ce qui se passé à son sniper paumé et choqué.

Et dire qu'aujourd'hui c'était censé être l'anniversaire de Sanji.

Fin


End file.
